LOTM: Escapade Through Time S3 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen hanging out around the house. Grey and Popsicle are seen in their room playing video games) Grey: Come on come on! Popsicle: I'm gonna beat you! Grey: No you ain't! Popsicle: Boom! Super move! Grey: Shit! (Fluffy then walks over) Fluffy: *Coo* Popsicle: Not now Fluffy! I'm about to beat Grey in this fighting game! Grey: How are you so good!? Popsicle: Memorized the combos! Grey: The combos in this game are crazy! Seriously I feel like you can juggle a person! Popsicle: Hehe! Fluffy:.... (Fluffy sees Popsicle winning on the game. He then climbs onto her back) Popsicle: Huh?? Fluffy what the- (Fluffy starts tickling Popsicle) Popsicle: !! *Laughing* (Popsicle becomes distracted as Grey starts taking the lead in the fight) Grey; Haha! Thanks for the help Fluffy! Popsicle: *Giggles* T-That's....not f-fair! Grey: I thought you were good at this game Pop! Popsicle: *Giggling* F-Fluffy's ch-cheating!! (Soon, Grey manages to beat Popsicle in the game) Grey: YES!!! Popsicle: *Laughing* N-NO!!! Grey: I win! You lose! Hahaha! Popsicle: N-NO FAIR!! (Popsicle keeps giggling until she manages to pull Fluffy off her back) Popsicle: *Panting* Fluffy: *Clapping and giggling* Popsicle: *Sigh* Grey: *Pets Fluffy* Thanks little guy! Popsicle: I want a rematch! Grey: Hey I won fair and square Pop! Popsicle: No you didn't! Fluffy tickled me! Grey: So? You got distracted! Popsicle: *Groans* Grey: Aww it's okay sweetie. I still love you! Popsicle: *Smirk* Love you too. Grey: *Smile* (Rose then walks over with ice cream cones) Rose: Hey kids! Grey: Hey mom! Rose: Want some ice cream? Popsicle: Is there vanilla? Rose: Sure is! Popsicle: Oh yeah! (Rose hands the two their ice cream as she sits and eats with them) Rose: Mmmm! Fluffy: *Whine* Rose: Hm? (Fluffy is seen reaching for Rose's ice cream cone) Fluffy: *Whine* Grey: I think he's hungry. Rose: Oh. I'm sorry Fluffy. Here I'll go get you some. (Rose gets back up to get Fluffy ice cream) Fluffy: *Giggle* (Soon, Rose returns with Fluffy's cone) Rose: Here you go kiddo! (Fluffy takes the cone and starts licking it) Fluffy: *Giggle* (Rose smiles. The scene then cuts to Alex in his room looking at his ring in its box) Alex:....... (The door starts to open, causing Alex to put the ring away fast. Jessica enters) Jessica: Hey sweetie! Alex: O-Oh! Hey Jessie! Jessica: What's up? Alex: N-Nothing. Just sitting around is all! Jessica: Great! (Jessica closes the door and sits beside Alex) Alex:...... Jessica: So what's up? Alex: Uhhh, nothing. Just bored... Jessica: Bored eh? Alex: Yep. Jessica: Hmmmm.....Wanna go check on Rayla and the nest? Alex: Sure. Why not? (Jessica nods. The scene then cuts to them out in front of X's nest later on) Jessica: *Knocks* Rayla! X! We're here to help! (Rayla opens the door) Rayla: Jess? Jessica: Yep! Alex: We came to see how you're all holding up with the new babies. Rayla: Oh the new babies. Yeah its uh... *Looks back* Its a work in progress. Alex: How so? (The two look to see the babies all playing around and acting extremely hyper) Jessica:..... Alex: Whoa. Rayla: Finally got them to start playing and now....They won't stop. Jessica: THat's… Wow... Rayla: They finally experienced fun for the first time and now... Yeah... Alex: Man what did Gnash do to these kids? Rayla: Apparently he was training them non-stop to fight. Alex: Really?? Rayla: Yeah. Alex: Man... I'm glad Anne liberated them. Rayla: Yeah.... Jessica: You okay? Rayla: I just hate what happened to my granddaughter when Gnash took her... Alex: Hey, she made it out didn't she? Jessica: And by herself too! Who else can do that?! Rayla: Hmm. No one most likely. That makes me so proud of her. Still... I hope she's all right. Jessica: I'm sure she's fine. Rayla: Hmm.... (Back in the house, Anne is seen sleeping in her room) Anne: *Snoring* (Blue enters the room) Blue: Hey Anne! Anne: *Snort* Huh...? Blue: Wakey wakey! (Anne sits up) Anne: What's going on...? Blue: We're hanging out remember? Anne: We are...? I thought you had another date today? Blue: Nah nothing like that. Just hanging out today. Anne: Well all right them. *Sits up and stretches* (Anne gets out of bed) Blue: You feeling okay? Anne: Yeah yeah, I'm good. Blue: You sure? Anne: Yeah. I just needed a nap. Taking care of those new infants was draining. Blue: I'm sure it was. Anne: Yep. Blue: So, what shall we do? Anne: Anyone playing video games out there? Blue: Grey and Pop are. Anne: Let's go see if they'll let us join. Blue: Good idea. (Blue and Anne head out to see them, Rose and Fluffy) Blue: Hey guys! Rose: Oh hey Blue! Grey: Anne! Popsicle: What's up? Anne: Nothin'. Blue: Came to play some video games! Rose: Oh well take a seat! Popsicle: Yeah! (The two sit down. Fluffy crawls onto Anne's lap) Anne: Hey there kiddo! (Anne pets Fluffy) Anne: *Smile* Rose: He likes you. Anne: I can tell. Grey: Ah that kid likes everybody. Popsicle: He made me lose a game earlier.... Grey; *Snicker* Popsicle: *Glares* Anne: Hehe. (Anne and Blue pick up controllers) Grey: So what shall we play? Popsicle: How about Onslaught 2? We got that new DLC we need to play. Anne: Oh yeah! Blue: Let's do it! (The group gets ready to play) TO BE CONTINUED....... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales